The instant invention relates to fishing lures, and specifically to a fishing lure which dispenses a fish-attracting liquid as the lure is drawn through a body of water.
There are as many theories as to the best way to entice a fish to bite on a hook as there are fishermen attempting to get the fish to bite. One theory holds that the fish is attracted primarily by scent. To this end, a number of lure devices have been proposed which provide a means for introducing a natural or artificial scent into a body of water in the vicinity of a fishing lure, and hopefully also in the vicinity of a fish. Lures are known which contain a variety of cavities designed to hold fishattracting scents. In some instances, the cavity is surrounded by a flexible wall which, under the influence of water pressure, partially collapses, thereby dispensing the fish-attracting scent into the water. Other cavities are designed to be punctured by a fish hook, thereby releasing the scent contained therein.
A fishing lure described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,280,497 to Tschida is designed with a passage which receives live bait therein, thereby dispensing a natural scent into the water.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,836,001 to Silen includes a lure body having a passage therein, where the passage is designed to receive a scent-impregnated absorbent material.
The above-identified designs have certain limitations to the extent that they do not dispense scent into the water for a particularly long time period. Additionally, a number of the known lures are not capable of being refilled, or are difficult to refill once the scent has been dispensed therefrom.
An object of the instant invention is to provide a fishing lure which is capable of dispensing a fish-attracting liquid for an extended period of time.
Another object of the invention is to provide a fishing lure which is easily refillable with a fish-attracting liquid.
A further object of the invention is to provide a fishing lure which has a mixing mechanism contained therein for mixing a fish-attracting liquid with environmental water.
Another object of the invention is to provide a fishattracting scent dispensing lure which may be formed in a variety of shapes, such as in a shape simulating an aquatic creature.
The fishing lure of the invention includes a liquiddispensing cavity which receives a fish-attracting liquid. The lure includes a mixing mechanism for mixing the fish-attracting liquid in environmental water in the cavity. An inlet port is located at the front end of the cavity and allows entry of environmental water into the cavity while an outlet port located at the rear end of the cavity and allows exit of a mixture of environmental water and the fish-attracting liquid into the water environment.